


Magic

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Multi, No Harry and co
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Hogwarts AU]<br/>Dean knew he was a Gryffindor from the moment he saved his little brother from the fire that took his mother away from them.<br/>Castiel supposed he always suspected that being a Ravenclaw would be in his future.<br/>But neither of them expected to meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic

Fire was all I could remember.  
The police didn't look into it much, but the Ministry went crazy.  
They said that the Dark Lord was back.  
I was 4 when she died.  
My dad forced us to move immediately.  
-  
Mom didn't want us to be learning magic yet.  
"You don't know what kind of trouble awaits you, Dean. You'll have plenty of time to do magic when you're older," she always insisted.  
But Dad, Dad was different after Mom died.  
He insisted otherwise.  
I was to read all the books on magic that we had in the house, and after that, we took trips to Diagon Alley and bought more.  
Sammy grew up more surrounded with magic and less pressured than me.  
He read the books as I finished them.  
Surprisingly, we became closer as time went.  
I would've thought Sammy would be fed up with so much magic by now, but I can see how excited he is as his 7th birthday creeps closer.  
"Almost 4 years left until I can go to Hogwarts with you, Dean!" He squeaks as we pack my bags.  
I ruffled his hair and pinched his cheek.  
"Can't wait, Sammy."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**A/N: i don't know what im doing and also im so sorry**


End file.
